No'vur Yr-Tirok
The Watch Captain No'vur Yr-Tirok is a living relic, one of the very last living members of the of the now-extinct Ashen Drakes still breathing. As his Chapter died on Inikar with the whole population of his homeworld, in 999.M41, he had already been serving the Ordo Xenos for a century. Nothing, even the news of his Chapter's demise, was able to break his vows to the Deathwatch, but this event changed him deeply. His impotent fury and burning shame are now the main driving force behind his war against the foul xenos infesting the realm of the Emperor. History Initiation The second son of an Inikari chieftain, head of the Yr-Tirok tribe, No'vur childhood was spent learning how to hunt, fight and lead men in the deadliest environments of his homeworld. During his youth, two tribal wars broke out between his tribe and the Nem-Til tribe, which were won by the savage Yr-Tirok. When he was recruited, he was a proud and ferocious ten years old, who fought and endured as much as possible for a normal human his age. As a Scout, he learnt humility and proved himself an apt leader of his young Brothers, an aptitude which was to be nurtured by the higher ranked Ashen Drakes; Astartes Career The first three hundred years of his life were spent on Inikar and the other worlds near the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath, waging war on all kind of enemies, from the warp-spawned abominations in the service of the Dark Gods, to simple heretics, Aeldari or Drukhari forces. During that time, he proved himself time and again, ascending in the ranks of his Chapter. In 898.M41, as he was groomed to become a Warden, he took part in a raid against the forces of the Ork warlord Grugk Ironstompa changed his destiny. He confronted the monstrous Greenskin head-on, but the beast broke both his arms and legs in an instant, almost killing him on the spot, if not for the intervention of his squad-mates and his Warden. Ashamed by this defeat, he petitioned for the right to join the Deathwatch. Becoming a member of the Ordo Xenos' Chamber Militant allowed him to face all kind of aliens, even if he gave the Green-skinned brutes which infest far too many worlds a special distate. There, his talents as a natural-born and groomed leader shone and he rose through the ranks, from simple line Brother to Watch Captain. Those centuries saw him survive his Chapter, slaying countless abomination spawned under strange stars and stood as a pinnacle of a Deathwatch member. Personality Once, No'vur Yr-Tirok was a gentle and caring soul, soothing disputes among the Brothers under his command, ensuring that his Kill-Teams works smoothly and efficiently, while teaching their members to respect Astartes from all lineage and walk of life. Today, the Watch Captain is a grim and cold figure, uncaring about anything but the Ordo Xenos' dedication to the extermination of the alien. At the core of the black colossus now burns intense shame while sadness ensnare his hearts in its icy grip. To live while his whole Chapter and homeworld died, to not have stood shoulder to shoulder with his Brothers, his peoples, is a festering wound. However, his dedication to his duty allows him to continue to uphold his vow to the Deathwatch, however strained his relationships is now with the Astartes under his command. Appearance Almost always clad in his Tartaros Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armor, his face shrouded by the hood of its cape made in the hide of a great Sand Manticora, only his burning red eyes are seen by those serving under his commands. His armor is covered of dozens of symbols, runes and great beasts from his now destroyed homeworlds, alongside the symbols of his dead Chapter, even as bones, fangs and claws are etched into it, symbols of purity for an Ashen Drake. Underneath his armor, Yr-Tirok is black of skin, with short white hairs, his body covered in scars, tribal markings and tattoos, each denoting on of his exploits. The Watch Captain looks especially sturdy, even for a normal Astartes, and some boast that he was able to grapple with an Ork Big Boss and win, even if he as always been quick to put those ideas to rest, in a harsher way since the news of his Chapter's demise were brought to him. Wargear * Drakescale : This armor, which was once used by the High Warden of the Ashen Drakes is an unique Tartaros Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armor in possession of the Ashen Drake, embellished during thousands of years by the greatest artificers of the Inikari Astartes. Now, it is used by the highest survivor of the now-extinct Chapter. Refitted after the destruction of the Cursed Ashen Drakes, it is as sturdy as ever, and neither blade nor foul sorcery from the Xenos will harm Watch Captain No'vur. * Artificer-crafted Power-Spear : '''Like all Inikaran, No'vur favor the spear as a symbol of authority and power over any other weapon. His own was finally crafted by the Deathwatch when he reached the rank of Watch Captain, etched with symbols from the Drakes, the Ordo Xenos and the Deathwatch itself. * '''Artificer-crafted Stormbolter * Frag and Krak Grenades Relations Quotes Category:Ashen Drakes Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines